'Tis a Gift
'Tis a Gift is the final episode in the second series. It is the first Island of Sodor Chronicles Special. Plot It was two days left till Christmas and every engine on the island were excited. They were still busy with Low Lip and Pilgrim Light, but they kept talking about how James let off steam the carol party twenty three years ago. The party took place at Crovan's Gate where the Steamworks were. "He couldn't help it if he was excited," Edward would say in the sheds, "I mean, The Fat Controller didn't mind that very much." Holden agreed with Edward and said, "It's like they say about Christmas parties: If Christmas parties are near, the bird must watch out for them." All the engines understood what that meant, but still, that year was still a reminder. On the day of the party, everyone woke up very early and started getting ready. Thomas was chosen to get letters to Santa Claus at the North Pole and everyone wished him good luck and then went to work. Thomas felt lonely, he missed Annie & Clarabel, and forgot that Emily had promised once more to keep an eye on them for him. He was buffered up to the mail cars and got plenty of coal and then he went miles and miles all the way to the North Pole as he ran. But he noticed that he bought Hector with him and the driver shoveled the coal from him and in the bunker as he started up again. He was still lonely, which he is spending time making up to the North Pole. But in the middle, his fire was put out due to the cold air. A new engine, Yeti came to the rescue. Finally, Yeti arrived at the North Pole with Thomas and the mail cars which is borrowed by two elfin engines, Raymond and Kelso. They were here to drop the mail off to Santa Claus and Thomas only finds the tree instead, but it was too late. Sodor already had a tree. After Raymond and Kelso returns the mail cars to Thomas, he went back home. By Christmas morning in the mainland, Thomas was on the way back and the snowdrift was blocking his way, but this time, he wasn't stuck. By the time he arrived at the station, The Fat Controller was standing outside of the signalbox, "For all your hard work, you may stay and enjoy the Christmas party. Last year's party was really fun, but I should let it sink in." Toby was confused, "What do you mean, sir?" "Remember the carol party twenty three years ago and James let off steam there? Well, it has come to my conclusion as a member to give him a second chance, but he might do it again. Don't worry, Harrison will be on flatbed and he'll dig the snow away till Thomas is unstuck." The Fat Controller replied. This was true when the party got started and James was very excited that he let off steam loudly with a blast on his whistle. Edward hurried to find Harrison. Harrison rolled onto the flatbed and off they went. And Austin arrived to the rescue with his snow plough fitted. That night, the christmas party was a big hit and all the children had lots of fun. But by then, who should come in with boxcars of peppermint ice cream was Hiro! After the party, the engines were back into their sheds and were by themselves inside. "That was a fun party," Henry would say quietly, "I'm glad he got a second chance." "'Tis a Gift of joy, in a way, of living humbley" Gordon would hum, but no one finished his song. Instead they went fast to sleep, including Thomas, before he back in the sheds, he wishes the audience viewers "Happy Holidays, everybody!" and he went fast to sleep as well. Songs *Snow *It's a Winter Wonderland *The Hobo Song - Kevin Roth *Night Train *O Christmas Tree - Bing Crosby Trivia *This is the second time James let off steam. *When the engines arrived back at the sheds, you should see Gordon is on the left side and James is in the middle. *This episode marks the last of a few things: **The last episode to feature Back to the Future characters and cast including the DeLorean Time Machine and the Jules Verne Train. (only in the pilot) *This episode marks the first of several things: **The first time the narrow gauge engines are invited to the party. **The first time Duke was a cameo in this episode. **The first and only episode which is approximately for an hour long to date. **The first and only episode to feature the Luxo Ball to date. **The first and only episode not to feature two-parts. Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Christmas Theme Category:Specials